


Fumes

by Paradigm



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is kind of a slut in this btw, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigm/pseuds/Paradigm
Summary: This School trip was turning out to be a bust. Strolling the beach and being forced to talk to women he had no interest in when all he wanted to do was swim in the tropical waters of Hawaii with his best friend. And Mishima too, he guessed. But it was obnoxiously hot, they hadn't even veered toward the water, and he was so bored of playing straight he thought he would snap and shout his homosexuality to the whole beach.





	Fumes

This School trip was turning out to be a bust. Strolling the beach and being forced to talk to women he had no interest in when all he wanted to do was swim in the tropical waters of Hawaii with his best friend. And Mishima too, he guessed. But it was obnoxiously hot, they hadn't even veered toward the water, and he was so bored of playing straight he thought he would snap and shout his homosexuality to the whole beach. It’s not like he ever gave any indication about preferring men but with the complete lack of interest he showed in the fairer sex he figured even Ryuji would have picked something up by now. 

Akira took a moment to lean back against the palm tree he took cover from the sun under to watch his friends trying, and failing, to talk to a woman who obviously didn’t speak a lick of Japanese. Were they really that desperate?

He sighed. Life in Tokyo was so different then his little hometown. He knew pretty much everyone back home. In a town of about 200 people it was hard not to.  But knowing someone wasn’t the same as connecting with them.  Sure there were a few people he talked to but there wasn’t anyone he was brash enough to call a friend. Somehow though in a city of thousands of strangers he had made the closest friendships of his life.

“ <Hey there.>” A voice cut through his thoughts. A broad shouldered American had settled himself in next to Akira’s shady little spot, grinning at him with a smile that gave way to his intentions.

The dude was attractive, though Akira relented, he may be a bit biased because of his taste for blondes. He did have a good enough body. Tan and chiseled. Maybe a bit too defined for his own tastes but he could appreciate it nevertheless.

“ <Hello.>” He nodded his head in greeting. Akira wasn’t exactly fluent in English but he was sure he knew enough to get by.

“ <Saw you standing here on your own. Wanna get out of here and have a good time?>” Akira was almost taken aback by the guys extreme forwardness but it wasn’t un-appreciated, if you’re going to have a vacation fling then you might as well start strong. No need to waste time with someone not interested.

“ <Sorry, I’m here with my friends.>” He pointed out his two confidants, still trying and failing at talking to a group of very uninterested women.  Akira couldn’t help but cringe.

The American inclined his head and pointed out a spot not too far. “<I’m here with my sis and her friend. I don’t know any Japanese but they’re crazy about that stuff. Anime and shit.>”

Akira entertained the idea for a moment, watching his poor straight friends flounder, both of them unable to pull their eyes away from a particularly well endowed women's chest. He probably wouldn’t be having any fun here if he didn't take a chance.

“ <I apologize to your sister and her friend for whatever they say in advance.>” The man smiled wide and let out a laugh.

“ <I’ll meet you over there then, dude.>” He turned to walk to the spot he motioned too, not too far off.

Guess he’d better corral the boys.

 

\---

 

Five minutes later, Ryuji and Mishima were practically worshiping his feet. 

“ Duuuuuude, I don’t know how you did it but you’re an ‘effen saint.” Ryuji slung his arm around Akira’s shoulder.

“ But wait. There’s only two girls. Who am I gonna talk to?” Mishima looked put out, like he already knew he lost his chance.

“ It’s fine. I was having an interesting conversation with...” He didn’t know the guys name. Shit. “The guy. Uh, one of the girls brother.”

“ That’s not fair dude, you got us in and you don’t even get to talk to ‘em?” The blonde pulled away. He probably thought Akira was being nice.

“ I told you earlier I wasn’t really interested in that, anyway. You guys get to talk to some chicks and I get to sit down and enjoy the beach. Win-win.” Part truth he figured.

 

\---

 

The girls were nice. From what he gathered one of them was half Japanese and the other was learning the language from her, every now and again the one that wasn't fluent would have to ask about a word or phrase but mostly it went smoothly. Of course all talk about themselves flew out the window when they found out that the boys were  _ Shujin  _ students and the girls had been so excited to talk about the Phantom Thieves that they didn’t seem to care much that Mishima and Ryuji were awkward as hell. He was glad it landed on the one topic Mishima would be passionate enough about that he wouldn’t shy away.

“ <Aw man, they’re talking about that Phantom Thieves shit again huh?>” The guy said, still didn’t get his name, fuck.

“ <Yeah. Do you not like them?>” Now that the others were distracted he could let himself relax a bit and enjoy being flirted with.

“ <It’s not that. It’s just all they talk about anymore.>” He rolled his eyes.

“ <I get that. It’s everywhere at home and we can’t get away from it here either.>” It wasn’t too weird though. The news anywhere would latch into such a sensational story. Either way he didn’t want to think about that stuff right now.

Sensing that that topic was over, the guy decided to shift his attention to salaciously eyeing up Akira. “<You’re pretty cut for being so thin.>”

Cut... cut... He wasn’t sure how that word applied here.

Akira's confusion must have shown because the guy followed up with “<Oh uh. Fit? Muscle.>” He said, as to emphasize what he meant he brushed his hand down to stroke Akira’s abs.

“ <Oh!>” he said, cheeks warming slightly at the vaguely sexual contact, eyes quickly darting to see if the other boys had picked up on such a bold move. They hadn't. “<I do gymnastics.>”

“ <You any good?>” the guy was openly leering. Akira leaned back to show off a bit, couldn’t hurt.

“ <Made it to nationals twice in junior high. Placed in the top ten.>” 

“ <Hmmm. So you’re pretty flexible then.>” The implication was strong.

Akira looked at his friends still talking animatedly with the girls. and made a split second decision.

“ <Wanna get out of here and find out?>”

  
  


\----

  
  


With the pretty shoddy excuse of going to get drinks the two got away from the group. It was dumb and rash and Akira was living. Besides the group barely even noticed them slip away. Apparently the guys name was Kei, short for something but Akira didn’t care, and his room was currently occupied with his sisters friends family. With his room empty it was a viable option, so long as Kei was out before Mishima was back.

[Hey, I got sick so Kei walked me back. Go ahead and stay out, I’m going to sleep.]

As an afterthought he added. [text me when you’re on the way back]

He then stuffed the phone into a drawer. He really didn’t need to find out if Futaba could access more than just his pictures.

Once the drawer shut he was immediately pushed onto his bed and the real fun of the night began.

 

\---

  
  


Mishima was on cloud nine. He got both of the girls Line numbers and they were big fans of the Phan-site. One even gave him a peck on the cheek. Ryuji was just as happy, if not a bit jealous. The other girl was pretty rowdy and instead of a kiss he got a bruise where the girl shoved him playfully. He had lamented on the way that the only kind of women he ever seemed to meet were ones that could beat his ass.

Ryuji’s room was closer to the elevator so he dropped off first and they said their goodbyes, Ryuji still rubbing his shoulder.

Mishima couldn’t wait to thank Akira. What a good dude. He opened the door. Probably one of the best friends he’d ever had-

“ _ Ah! Yes! There! _ ”

A moan cut through whatever thoughts he’d been having.

Akira asked them to text him before they got back, didn’t he? He thought he’d be nice and let the guy sleep. He always seemed tired. Except for now. On the hotel bed, writhing under that buff American dude.

Mishima yelped and threw himself bodily into the bathroom. Slamming the door behind him.

 

\---

  
  


Fuck, fuck. Shit. Akira barely registered the sound of the other boys panicked shout before he felt the wall shake far too close and loud next to his bed.

“ Wait! I mean <Wait, he-hey stop.>” Akira said, pushing Kei away.

He stopped, panting. “<Shit, something wrong? You okay?>”

Either he didn’t hear someone scream and slam a door or he didn’t understand that as a reason to stop because he seemed to be unable to completely stall his hips.

God, that was good. No.  _ No _ . Mishima. Bathroom. He couldn’t remember enough English to explain right now and he was so close.

 

\---

 

Ten minutes passed before he was able to get the guy, Ken? No.. Kei, out the door. 

Now to deal with Mishima.

Akira put on his pajamas, better than explaining in the nude, and knocked on the door. He wish he could have used the restroom before this interaction though. The lube drying on his thighs was pretty uncomfortable.

“ You alright?” He asked through the door. He probably spooked the poor boy so bad he had a heart attack in there.

“ ..... I’m fine.” was his muffled reply.

“ Uh.. Well. He’s gone now. If you want to come out.” Akira wasn’t really sure how to deal with this. He’d never had any friends as delicate as Yuuki. He never really had any friends period before this year.

He was met with another few minutes of silence before the blue haired boy emerged, refusing to look him in the eyes.

“ Sorry you saw that.” Was all Akira could think to say.

Yuuki sat down on his bed. He started idly messing with the charms on his phone.

After a long few minutes the smaller boy finally spoke.

“ So... uh. Are you..? Is that why you didn’t want to talk to girls at the beach.” He still wasn’t looking up but at least he managed a whole sentence.

“ Yeah. I’m gay. I'd prefer if you didn't tell anybody though.” Akira sighed. He really didn’t want to talk about this but he could feel his bond with the moon arcana straining.

“ And you haven’t told Ryuji?” Akira tensed. He could lose Mishima’s friendship, it would hurt but he could deal. The thought of Ryuji finding out. Being disgusted or even angry that Akira didn’t tell him before he had a chance to befriend a f- He forced himself to end that thought.

“ It’s really no ones business but mine. I haven’t really told anyone.” Mishima nodded.

“ Okay. but uh,” And before it managed to tumble out of his mouth Mishima new he was about to say something stupid. “Am I going to be safe here? With you?”

The progression of emotion, a rare commodity on Akira’s face, was almost funny. Confusion, realization, shock, horror, and finally settling on anger. Pure Rage.

How Dare he. How fucking Dare he imply something like that. Akira only came to Shujin, met all his friends, by stopping an attempted rape. How could Mishima even think that Akira could, would.

You could hear a pin drop.

“ I! Oh my god I’m sorry! I didn’t!” Mishima was absolutely ashamed in himself. He always heard those kinds of things and it just came out. “I-“

“ Don’t.” Akira snarled. It was a sound that let Mishima know just how angry and disappointed the thief was.

“ I’m going to go smoke. Don’t look for me.” He grabbed his wallet and tore through the hotel door.

  
  


\---

 

Mishima didn’t know what to do. Why did he say that? God he was so stupid, stupid, stupid.

He paced the room berating himself, close to tears. He tried to text Akira, to apologize, to explain himself, anything, but he heard the tell-tale ding from the bedside table. He left his phone. He paced around the room for close to an hour before he heard a knock. He practically ran to the door and yanked the knob ready to grovel for forgiveness but instead of black hair it was blonde and instead of glasses, brown confused eyes stared back.

“ Dude, you okay?” 

Mishima started crying.

“ Whoa! Jeez dude! What's wrong?”

“ I said something stupid and now Akira is going to hate me forever and I’m an awful person!” Mishima was blubbering and Ryuji could only make out half the words he said.

“ Whoa, whoa, whoa? Akira, mad? You gotta be kidding.” Ryuji’s eyes were wide. Even during some of the tenser situations in the metaverse he’s not sure he’s ever seen his friend actually upset.

“ No! he was so mad. I’m so stupid!” The miserable boy had fallen into a crouch hugging his knees.

“ Hey, hey, okay. I’ll talk to him. Where is he?” He kinda looked around, expecting to see Akira in the room looking as confused as he felt. He wasn’t.

“ He said he was going to go smoke.” He said into his knees. At least Mishima seemed to be calming down a bit.

“ Akira doesn’t smoke.” Ryuji was more then a little confused. He had only dropped in because his roommate was still being a douche. He was not expecting anything like this.

“ I’ll try to go find him. You stay here and text me if he comes back.” Ryuji bounced his leg. Guess he should check the smoking areas.

 

\---

 

In the end it didn’t take long to find him. He could have followed the smoke signal.

There sitting on a wall outside the hotel was Akira. Obviously still angry and steadily making his way through a pack of cigarettes. The ashtray near him stuffed with butts.

“ Mishima said you’d be out here but I wasn’t sure I believed him.” Ryuji said.

Akira only breathed out “fucking snitch” under his breath in response taking another huff of the cigarette dangling in his fingers.

“ Wanna talk about it?” He asked.

“ No.” Akira was firm and Ryuji knew that he wasn’t going to find out what happened tonight, if ever.

“ Alright.” Ryuji answered and sat down next to his friend on the wall.

Leaning back and huffing into his hands at the slight chill. Hawaii was tropical but the humidity seemed to dissolve without the sun and only the cool wind over the ocean was left.

“ I’m not gonna change my mind. I don’t want to talk about it.” His cigarette burnt out and he lit another on the dying embers.

“ I know man.”

“ Then why are you still here?” Akira looked pissed and if Ryuji wasn’t trying to put out as many good vibes as possible he might have flinched at the glare sent his way.

“ Cause we’re friends dude. You’re upset and I want to be here for you.” Akira tensed at the words. He looked searchingly at Ryuji as though he was trying to verify this statement somehow.

Apparently he found what he was looking for and relaxed a bit. “Yeah. Sorry.”

Ryuji shrugged. “Where’d you get those anyway?” He asked, pointing at the pack of Seven Stars crumpled in Akira’s hand.

“ Convenience store. I don’t think they card foreigners. Or maybe I looked mad enough they wanted me out.” He offered up the packet, “Want one?”

Ryuji scrunched up his nose in a show of distaste, “Nah man. Those things’ll kill ya.”

“ If only.” He said a wan smile before taking another long drag from the cancer stick in his hand.

“ Don’t… do that man.” Ryuji shutters, weather from the ocean breeze or the sentiment Akira isn’t sure, “I can never tell if you’re joking.” He pauses, “I mean, you are joking right?”

Akira held his breath as he mulled over how to answer in a way that wouldn’t worry his friend. There really wasn’t one so he did the next best thing and blew the smoke out, directly in Ryuji’s face.

“ Ugh DUDE! That stinks! What the eff!” The punk jumped up coughing as he tried to wave the smell off of him. Akira snorts out a short laugh.

Ryuji couldn't help but think the over-reaction was worth it.

“ Well, whatever thing Mishima said to you he seems to really regret it.” Ryuji, ever the peacemaker, said. What a good guy.

“ I’ll say.”

“ I mean it. He seems really sorry.” Ryuji bounced his leg. Nervous.

“ Did he tell you? What he said.” Akira stared at the cigarette, flicking the ashes off into the wind.

“ Nah, man. I couldn’t even ask. He was bawling his eyes out and I was too worried ‘bout you to ask. Never seen you angry like this before.” Ryuji rubbed the back of his head in an action Akira recognized as worry. 

That knocked what was left of his anger out of him.

“ Yeah well. It was really shitty.” He sighed. “And I really don’t want to talk to him tonight.”

“ That’s fair, maybe I can send him to my room for the night and I can room with you.” the suggestion lifted a heavy weight off of Akira.

“ Thanks.” he said, finishing off the last of the pack. "I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> So I really wanted to use that shitty line Yosuke says in p4 and add some weight to it so this kinda sprung from that mixed with a short thing I wrote bc of a friend. It's been sitting around in my drafts forever so I'm finally putting it out. I have further chapters planned but I know i'm going to be updating pretty slowly. It will be akira/ryuji eventually though~
> 
> Also I know his name is Ren now but I don't like it so I'm not gonna use it.


End file.
